


bound

by preromantics



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: bound/gagged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bound

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ posting date: 4/13/11.

The way the muscles on Darren’s back are standing out, pulled together by the strain of his arms where they are held taut behind his back is visual enough for Chris to almost want to step back take a picture — except for how he’s reasonably sure he couldn’t make himself get off the bed if he tried. 

They’d tried blindfolds before, and that was sort of fun, with the anticipation and the sporadic touches of Darren’s hands when Chris was the one wearing it. It had been even better when Darren was the one blind folded, though, with the way Chris felt sort of powerful being able to watch Darren’s muscles go taut in anticipation while he debated where to drag his hands, his mouth. The waiting and the watching and the being in control of something Darren couldn’t see had been even better than being blindfolded himself.

This, though — this was Darren’s idea, too, and he’d been earnest and a little unnervingly enthusiastic about it. It’s different than just a blindfold. Chris’ hands had been a little unsteady when he’d tied the knots around Darren’s wrists behind his back, pausing to drag his lips down the back of Darren’s wrist and grinning into the skin, there, just slightly when Darren’s breath came out in an unsteady laugh. (Sometimes there were moments where one of both of them got so caught up in each other that was all they could do; sort of laugh and smile and share unspoken thoughts about coming so far, being so lucky.)

Chris had wanted to ask if Darren was still sure about the material tie around his mouth, too, when he was tying that, but Darren hadn’t made a move to stop him, just shifted to accommodate the way Chris had to press against his back to make the knot. Chris liked the noises Darren made when they were together; the way they built, quiet and held-back and then full and rough and everything that Chris wanted to echo through his head as often as possible. 

The point is, Chris had been into the idea, into Darren looking up the best way to tie knots and picking out the best thing to use as a makeshift tie — he just hadn’t been as sure about the execution. Now, though, with Darren leaning down on the mattress, his forehead resting down against the sheets and his arms held tight behind him — Chris is pretty sure he’s entirely, 100% on board. 

It’s like the blindfold thing, even though he can catch Darren’s eye when he moves forward, can and is. Darren’s eyes aren’t heavy-lidded and unfocused yet — Chris knows that look, has it memorized now, and he knows exactly how to go about achieving it, but he pauses when he leans in, his hand hovering over the low line of Darren’s spine. 

He opens his mouth to say something, not really sure what, just because this feels different, feels like more than the past few months. Darren cuts him off with a low noise, in his throat and his chest, his jaw moving under the tie in his mouth. 

Chris sucks in a breath, a little steadying and a little something else, and when he drops his hand over Darren’s spine, he drags the tips of his fingers down the curve of Darren’s ass and watches his whole body strain back against the simple touch. 

It’s definitely a good idea.


End file.
